Duck
Were you looking for CROW, Duck's evil Killer Robot form? "Oh, hello, Red Guy! I was not expecting to see you here!" -Duck Duck, Duck Guy, or Bird Guy,''' '''is a dark green puppet, and one of the main protagonists of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared along with Red Guy and Yellow Guy, and is a character in the Locked Room. His favorite color is red. Duck is confirmed to be a duck, like how his name suggests. In the DHMIS universe, he died horrifically but was bought into the locked room just before he died. He is not a member of any groups, except his own that has him and Red Guy in it, which is called "The Scared Guys". In the DHMIS universe, it had Yellow Guy in it. Appearance He is a dark green duck with a yellow beak and legs, wearing a brown blazer with a red handkerchief in one of his pockets from the second episode and on, and brown corduroy shorts. He owns glasses, and a hat, which are still at his home in the DHMIS universe. Personality He seems to be the second most intelligent out of the trio of his friends(Red Guy being the smartest), capable of forming complex ideas. He can also be a little bit stupid, too. He appears to enjoy eating (raw) chicken and eggs, even though he is a duck, and is also very talkative, arguably the most talkative among the three friends. He also appears to be interested in technology. In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4, he seems shocked when Colin the Computer, a teacher in the DHMIS universe, mentions the word "time", which might hint to him having Chronophobia after the events that took place in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2. Quotes "What!? Where am I?!" "Who are these people?!" "What? I'm not edgy! He meant..Them.." "Oh, please! You don't even know where I'm from! And, RG, aren't I supposed to be dead?" "But then what will happen to Yellow Guy? Why are we here?" Gallery Duck2.jpg|Duck's appearance. In the Locked Room Duck was suddenly bought to the Locked Room by SuperGaming101, after Red Guy. He wishes to return back home to save Yellow Guy from the evil teachers in his universe, but SuperGaming101 will not allow him and said that Yellow Guy will be okay. When Duck asked why he was in the Locked Room, SuperGaming101 replied with telling him that they need his help. He has became a Killer Robot before as CROW. He has died twice.(Both was when he was CROW.) Duck is now Slide. He is currently trying to get through The Challenge of The GoBots Locked Rooms, like everyone else. Relationships Red Guy: Best friends forever. They are both not so sure about the Locked Room, and all the other characters. SuperGaming101: Annoyed. Wishes SuperGaming101 would allow him to travel back to DHMIS. HAWKINS: Duck is scared of HAWKINS, and wants to avoid him as much as he can because he does not want to risk becoming a Killer Robot again. All other characters in Locked Room: Neutral. Doesn't know them very much. Trivia *Duck's first quote in the locked room is exactly what he says in DHMIS episode 6. **Both times are both when he suddenly gets transported somewhere. Category:DHMIS characters Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Animals Category:Males